


Being a Mate

by Juki_Makiko



Series: Becoming a Mate ~ Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Wolf Derek Hale, Alive Allison, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Beta Wanted, Erica and Boyd are alive, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, One day I'm also gonna finish it, One day I'm gonna edit this shit, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Season/Series 04, Sequel, Stilinski-Hale-Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Werewolf Jackson, Wolf Derek Hale, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juki_Makiko/pseuds/Juki_Makiko
Summary: A Sequel to "Becoming a Mate"If you haven't read the First Book, you should do it now.http://archiveofourown.org/works/5883994/chapters/13560916This Book will tell the story from Stiles' and Derek's life together, after Stiles became Derek's Mate.The second book is a Season 4 AU, but I'm not really following the Plot. I just have my ideas from Season 4.So be prepared for De-aged Derek, new pack members, Werejaguar Kate and the Deadpool-List.





	1. Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters. (If I would own TW Sterek would be Canon)
> 
> You can read this story and even more (e.g. Becoming a Mate) on Wattpad. My username there is: ThinkABetterWorld  
> The titles are the same (not completely, but almost).  
> The link is: https://www.wattpad.com/story/77464545-being-a-mate-~-sterek-~-a-sequel-to-becoming-a
> 
>  
> 
> The Chapters are around 1000 words long, mostly between 800-1300. (Like in the First Book)

_The Mate is meant to make decisions and a pack member can hardly disobey a direct order from the Mate. It's also the choice of the Mate to accept new pack members or ban them. Even Betas newly bitten by the Alpha, can been rejected by the Mate._

_The Alpha and the pack members protect the pack from physically harm. The Mate on the other side, guides the Pack and is accepted as a leader, often even higher ranged than the Alpha._

\- Paragraph from the _Bestiary_ , Chapter: **Alpha's Mate**

How the hell did this became my life? That's what I thought when my Jeep slowed down and then stopped completely.

That wouldn't be such a weird thing, except we were in Mexico - In a desert - Searching for my supernatural-husband.

"Oh, no!" I said and jumped out of the Jeep. No wait, I didn't jump, I fell or I would have fallen, if Isaac wouldn't have caught me. As fast as I could I got to the front of my Jeep and opened the hood. I sighed when I saw that most of the duct tape was gone or didn't stick anymore.

I heard two other cars stop and my pup's pouring out of them. "How long will this take?" Scott asked while leaning over the motor. "Long." I just answered. "Maybe some could stay back and fix the car, while you and a few others already go ahead." I gave Jackson my best death glare. "I'm not letting my pup's alone." Malia rolled her eyes. "Look, you said yourself we are close, so why not split up? It's the fastest way to get dad and out of here. I mean maybe he gets tortured, while we are talking here ..." I now sent my death glare against Malia. "Nobody tortures Derek. I would know it. And right now it ... feels weird, like he is unconscious." Even in this moment I could feel Derek. It felt a bit like being hugged by him. Without that feeling in the last week I would have lost my mind. "Mom, it's the most reasonable thing to do." Allison argued. But before I could disagree, a coughing fit grabbed my body and left me shaking. After five minutes I calmed down and just then I noticed the hands of the werewolves and the werecoyote on my body. "I'm fine." I assured them. But when Kira leaned forward with a tissue to wipe blood from my chin, I knew how unconvincing I was.

I gave a really annoyed sound from me. "Fine! Jackson, Scott, Malia, Allison! You stay here and repair my car. The others come with me to find Derek." I ordered and the pup's began to get back in the cars or started to repair the Jeep. Isaac helped me in one of the cars. I still could get into a car on my own, but the pup's were all so overprotective and it just got worse when Derek disappeared.

While I was sitting next to Liam in Jackson's car, I thought back to the day Derek disappeared.

_It had been just a normal day. The Pup's and me had been in school - Lunch break. When I was nicely chatting with the pup's, my stomach suddenly started to ache and I could feel Derek's fear. I screamed at the others to get me to Derek. They did and a few minutes later we were there, in the middle of Derek's loft and just a little puddle of blood was left on the ground. For the first time in forever I had a panic attack. The next few weeks we desperately searched for clues - anything that would help us find Derek._

_In the second week after Derek disappeared I started to cough for the first time. By the time Deaton found a location spell for Mates over a month has passed and my head hurt most of the time and the coughing got more persistent._

But now we were close enough for me to find Derek just with our Mate-Bond.

I looked to my side at Liam. It was a funny story how Liam became pack, actually all I know about that story is that Derek just appeared one day on my doorstep with a scared teenager, who started at our school a few days earlier.

_Derek had just said. "I accidentally bit him." I had smirked and asked how it was possible to accidentally bite someone. "It's a funny story ..." Derek had said, but then he changed the topic. Liam became part of the pack just a week before Derek had disappeared, he still had trouble controlling the shift._

So we were lucky today wasn't a full moon. 

_Five weeks before Liam became the newest Beta, Dad had told me about an accident years ago on a full moon night. A family had a car crash, probably caused by coyotes. Both Parents and Daughters died. But actually just one daughter died, the older one turned into a coyote and had lived in the woods for years. After we somehow got her to turn back into a human, she quickly learned to control her coyote side (even if she still has problems with that, because of her temper) and settled in the pack. The last part was mainly because she liked Derek so much, because he could also turn completely into an animal. She also quickly found a friend in Kira, a Kitsune (Japanese Fox), but I'm sure there is something more than friendship going on._

_Kira moved to Beacon Hills just a few days before we found Malia. So her mother (also a Kitsune) had asked for an audience with the local Alpha (Derek said, that was just polite and traditional, I still thought it was kinda weird). Because I was the Mate I needed to be there too. Everything we did was drinking tea and Kira's mother announced they would live in Beacon Hills now. While Derek and Kira's mother just threw around polite phrases and made small talk, I talked to Kira. She would be in a few of my classes and because she was new, I thought it wouldn't be bad if we would become friends. She kinda reminded me of a female version of Scott. A bit cute and puppy-like, a bit naive and smiling like the sun. Therefore I liked her from the beginning._

_When I realized that Kira's mother wanted to go soon, I said "It was great to meet you. We will see each other at school, then I introduce you to my pup's." Kira giggled a bit, because she thought it was too cute for me to call the pack members puppies. "I will look forward to it. It's nice to make a few new friends." I brightly smiled at her. "You already got one."_

_I heard how flesh hit on flesh and turned around to see how Derek had given himself a facepalm. Kira's mother smirked a bit. She didn't smile with her lips, it was more like an amused gleaming in her eyes, but I would count it as a smile. "Seems like my daughter is already part of the Hale-Stilinski Pack." Derek just nodded and after Kira and her mom had gone home, I gave Derek this questioning look that said, I had no idea what just had happened. He sighed and explained. "When you are a Supernatural being asking for an audience with the Alpha and the Mate and the Mate calls you a friend and wants to introduce you to their pack, so you all will become friends, you are practically pack." I just raised an eyebrow. "What?! It's not as simple as that! I mean just because I want to be friends with someone doesn't mean that person is pack, I mean what about your opinion ..." Derek rolled his eyes at me. "Stiles, all your friends are pack in your case it's the same. Besides didn't you notice Mrs Yukimura said 'Hale-Stilinski-Pack'. It's as much your pack as mine. I also talked with Chris yesterday on the phone because he found out that a Mate decides who is pack." I looked sour. "What? And you are telling me that now? Why not earlier?"_

_To sum up that story Kira was pack from now on and Derek and I had a little fight about telling each other things, but everything turned out fine, because the fight just ended in awesome sex._

"Mom, we are here." Erica said and helped me out of the car. In front of us was an old half destroyed church and I felt that Derek was close. He was here, finally we had found him. I felt stronger again, nearly like I wasn't sick anymore. 

I would have Derek back.


	2. Stiles

Quickly I found my way through the tunnels of the Temple while the others followed me. With every step I felt healthier, with every step I felt closer to Derek. I would finally see him again.

"Mom, something smells weird." Boyd said and tried to stop me, but I just kept going. This whole place smelled weird. "Can you hear this, too?" Isaac asked, but I kept going, while the others nodded. "Watch out!" I heard Kira scream. A second later I saw a giant monster. It looked like a giant human, but covered in animal skin and bones, like it was the newest fashion trend. But I couldn't stare for long, because the Monster hit me with his bone weapon so I flew across a room and landed hard on the ground.

For a few minutes I had trouble breathing and everything seemed blurry. "Hey, Mom, can you hear me?" Lydia's face came into my vision. I nodded and she helped me up, now I could also see the teenagers who fought that monster thing. But the monster was so much stronger and threw them around like it was nothing. At least the pup's slowed it down.

I took a few steps forward, my legs were fine - good. "Lydia, in that direction is Derek - Go." My finger pointed down a dark hallway and she nodded, but clearly hesitated to leave me behind. "Go! Don't worry I have a plan!" I said again, before picking up a stone from the ground. I was about to do something really stupid, but when I saw Kira holding her bloody side, I knew it was the right time to do stupid things.

"Hey!" I screamed at the thing and threw the stone at his head. Wouldn't this be a life threatening situation I would be so proud of me for that throw.

At least I succeeded with my plan. The Monster turned his head to me. "Pup's! Go run after Lydia!" Not one of them moved an inch. I rolled my eyes. Why are they always so overprotective? "Trust me! I have a plan! Just ... Find Derek!" Slowly they walked after Lydia into the hallway, while the monster made his way over to me.

Ok, now it was time for my plan! What was the plan again? The Monster was just a few feet away and already lifted his arm to probably crash me against the wall - again. Since it seemed like I hadn't even had a Plan A in the first place, I was going through with Plan B: Running and then improvising.

As fast as I could I turned around and ran into the hallway we had came from, opposite from the one the pack just walked into.

The good thing was, that the Monster was really big, so he couldn't get too fast through the hallways. After I heard crashing stones behind me, I knew I was wrong. Solution: running faster!

I took a quick turn and to my luck the monster just ran straight ahead. That would buy me a few minutes. Now would come the improvising part of my plan. Frantically I let my eyes run over the walls and then I saw it. A small passage the Monster couldn't fit through.

"Hey! Asshat!" I screamed at the Monster, which turned around again and came at me. I waited until the last moment before I squeezed myself through the opening. More crushing noises followed my escape through the opening. A short look behind me proved, that the monster like to make his own way in life or in this case a way to his victim, who sadly would be me, if I wouldn't think of something soon. Luckily I could see the end of the small way.

When I reached the end, I nearly fell down into darkness. Why the hell was the ground gone? More crushing of stone behind me, when I spotted a stone to my left that pointed out of the wall a bit. I felt the monster right behind me, when I jumped to reach that little bit of stone. The Monster broke through the wall. My Fingers ripped open a bit, but I managed to hold tight. Laughing, while I watched the Monster fall down and vanish in the darkness.

"Ha!" I screamed at the already gone monster. A few minutes I smiled proudly at myself, until my arms started to arch. I stretched one of my feet into the direction of the now giant hole in the wall. In that moment I realized, that it was too far away. "Oh God." I whispered. Why was this my life?

"Mom?" I heard Erica's voice and saw her blond curls poking out of the hole. Ah, right this was why, my beautiful pup's. Erica's head now turned to me and looked with big confused eyes at me. "What are you doing there?" I rolled violently with my eyes and said with the most sass a Stilinski could bring up, while hanging at a wall with a giant gap under him. "Just hanging up."

After Erica also Boyd and Kira showed their heads and made their comments. At one point they helped me get solid ground under my feet again. "Derek?" was my first question. "We found him." Boyd explained, but the nervous faces of my pup's made me worry. But I knew Derek wasn't dead, then there would be tears and I would have felt it. Something else must be wrong.

I would find out soon.

Erica, Boyd, Kira and I were running through the hallways on our way out. When we came to the place where we left our cars, all the pup's even Jackson, Scott, Allison and Malia had gathered around one body on the ground.

"Mom, please don't freak out." Malia said, before stepping away and revealing the sight.

On the ground laid an unconscious Derek, but it also wasn't Derek. I thought about the time Derek showed me old pictures of him and his family. In front of me was Derek Hale, just that he was the teenaged version of my husband. "Seriously?" I asked nobody particularly. The worst part about Teenager Derek so far was, that I wasn't even surprised. It made sense now, that feeling that Derek was there, but also wasn't.

Arms wrapped around me, looking down I could see short blond curls. My eyes were again fixed on Derek, while I petted over Isaac's curls. Whatever life threw at me, at least I had a pack that supported me.


	3. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Sorry.
> 
> But still merry Christmas!

"Come on, Mom. Deaton, Chris and Melissa will call the second Derek wakes up." I nodded at Kira and squeezed Derek's hand a last time. He didn't woke up yet, so the elders of the pack (that's how I called everyone who was pack or kinda pack, but not a High School student or my finance) promised to watch over Derek, while we others would be in school.

It took nearly three hours and a really angry glare from my father to get me to leave Derek.

Someone lead me away from Derek and outside of the vet clinic into a car. "Hey, cheer up, Mom. After school we will visit dad again." Scott said. "I'm fine." I said, but nobody believed that, Jackson even snorted. "No offense, Mom. But you smell like a lovesick schoolgirl, who just got her heart broken for the first time from her first big love." I rolled my eyes at Jackson. "You even look a bit like that." Allison said, so I turned to the window of the car and ignored them all.

Melissa would be at the hospital in two hours and my dad would be at the vet clinic after three hours. So I was a bit worried. Chris was a hunter and Teenage Derek probably even knew him, but just as a hunter. Nobody could tell what Derek would remember when he wakes up. Maybe he remembers the fire. That would make everything worse. Sure Chris smells like Pack, but he smells like the Hale-Stilinski Pack not like just Hales. Melissa on the other hand was a nurse and my father the sheriff. Nurses and Policeman are those kind of people you don't need to know to trust them, much better than a hunter. But I also didn't want to leave Derek with just Deaton. What if Derek wakes up in some kind of feral state and just tries to kill everyone around him? There should be two people at least.


	4. Derek

I stood in this apartment, which smelled weird, not bad weird, but somehow weird. In my hand was this bright red hoodie, which smelled just great. The smell of the hoodie was also lingering in the whole apartment. Together it created this weird smell, it smelled like home, like pack, like save, like love. The man in the vet clinic had also smelled like this.

Here it smelled like home, but at my house it smelled like burnt flesh. My family had lived there and now? They were probably dead. Just the thought that my whole family could be dead made my heart speed up.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Immediately I turned around. Right in front of me stood a boy, he was around my age, with short brown hair and whiskey coloured eyes. A wave of his scent hit me and it felt like I couldn't breathe for a moment. He was the one. His scent was all over the apartment.

Without thinking I stepped forward and just hugged the boy, who smelled like home and pack. He seemed surprised at first, but then I felt his arms around me.

"Everything is alright, don't worry." The boy said. I broke the hug by stepping away just the tiniest bit from the boy. In fact I never wanted to be too far away from the boy ever again. Near the door I spotted a bunch of teenagers, but I knew they were pack, too, just like the boy.

In order to prepare myself for the question I was dying to ask, I took a deep breath.

"Who are you all? Why are you smelling like Pack? And what happened to my family?"

Silence followed my questions. Until the boy spoke again. "I think it would be best if we would all sit down." The boy said and already took my hand. I never imagined that it could feel that good to hold hands with someone. "Isaac, Lydia, you two make some tea. Boyd, Liam, get tea cups and sugar and milk out. Jackson, Allison, take plates, the small ones. Kira, Erica, some cookies. Malia and Scott, you get some extra chairs, because a few of the Elders will show up eventually." The boy ordered the others around, while directing me to the couch. The Pack quickly followed the orders, like the boy was their Alpha. But it couldn't be, he didn't smell like an Alpha. Often I had problems with smelling the difference between an Alpha and a Beta, but that Boy didn't even smell like a wolf. We were still sitting and the majority of the pack was already ready with their task, but we were still waiting for tea, when I blurred out. "Are you human?" Immediately I blushed. Really smooth, Derek! I scolded myself.

Apparently the boy was an Angel, because he just laughed at my blushing face, but there was no heat behind it, just affection. "Yes, I am. Sorta." He answered, but before I could ask, what he meant with 'sorta being a human', a boy with curly dirty blond hair and a girl with reddish blondish hair sat down each carrying a teapot.

Now everybody sat and the boy began. "So your first question was, who we are. So, yeah, I'm Stiles. I'm your ... boyfriend. That is ..." I could hear Stiles' heartbeat beat a bit quicker, he was lying, but why? But I let him continue. He was pointing at the Girl with us on the sofa. She had brown long hair a bit curly and pale skin. Her scent reminded me of the man in the vet clinic. "... Allison. And then there is Jackson and his girlfriend Lydia." Already pointing at the next sofa, where four people were sitting. But Stiles was pointing at the Girl, who carried the teapot earlier and a guy, who looked like the Quarterback from every High School Drama Movie ever. Next to them a bald guy with dark skin was sitting next to a blond girl. Those two Stiles introduced as Boyd and Erica, also a couple. On the third sofa were sitting a tanned guy and one, who looked a bit younger than the others and a girl, who looked japanese, but those three had something in common. They all reminded me of puppy's. According to Stiles the tanned one was Scott, the young one was Liam and the Girl was Kira. Next to them was also the guy with the curly hair, Isaac, and a girl with brown messy hair, Malia.

"This is the Hale-Stilinski Pack." Stiles said with a smile, after introducing everyone. "Stilinski?" "Oh, yeah, that's me: Stiles Stilinski. It's our pack to be honest." My brain needed a bit to realize what Stiles was saying. Our Pack. Hale-Stilinski. We were together, or something like that. Stiles wasn't an Alpha. "Am I the Alpha?" I heard my own voice, but my brain, still couldn't catch up. The Pack nodded.

"Derek, this is the year 2012."

I let out a deep breath. "I already though it could be something like this." Stiles smiled at me softly. "'Course you did." There was something really private about this comment. I felt that.

The blond girl, Erica, coughed loudly and both Stiles and me looked up. I guessed we both forgot for a moment, that there were still others in the room.

"So what happened in the last years? What happened to me?"

"We're not sure, but you got deaged by some kind of wolfsbane and ancient Mexican temple magic." Because of Stiles' words I raised my eyebrow skeptically. Still I couldn't hear a lie from Stiles, so it needed to be true, even if it sounded weird.

"So ... What is with my family?" My question made my stomach hurt. Painfully I remembered the smell of burnt flesh.

"They are dead, aren't they?" My voice wavered. Stiles leaned forward and took my hand. Our eyes met and Stiles nodded.

"They got trapped in the house and then died, Derek. Kate Argent did that."

Suddenly my heart stopped. Kate had been my girlfriend or something like that. I had trusted her. I had let her to my family.


	5. Stiles

It was early in the morning, but I couldn't sleep anymore and because I didn't want to wake the sleeping teenagers on Derek's bed, I went upstairs with my laptop.

Derek seemed pretty calm about everything, even if the news about Kate had hit him hard. Although I could understand that he had loved her, I was still jealous. This wasn't my Derek, who hated Kate's guts. This was a Derek, who loved her and was just confused about everything now.

Still he didn't try to find her and stayed with the pack.

When I opened my laptop I first checked my E-mails. Nothing new, but who would write an E-mail at ass-o'clock anyway.

The only thing I did was reopening the E-mail Deaton had written me ages ago, about the blood samples he had found in Derek's loft, after he disappeared.

Instead of telling the pup's what Deaton had found out, I had shut my mouth, so nobody except Deaton and me knew.

Beside Derek's blood Deaton had also found the blood of a Werejaguar. And this Werejaguar was apparently Kate Argent, the Kate Argent, who got scratched by an Alpha, the one, who killed Derek's family.

I just couldn't make myself tell the pack. Furthermore Derek. The Derek, who thought that Kate could be good.

Certainly she needed Derek for her plan, whatever that was, because the Derek she made out of him, trusted her. The difficult part was to figure out for what she needed Derek.

"What are you doing up here?" I looked up and saw Derek. Quickly I closed the E-mail and answered. "Couldn't sleep and you?" "Same." I nodded, while Derek approached and sat beside me on the sofa, that was in the storage room, which was kinda like Derek's library, because books were the only thing he storaged in here.

For a moment we just sat in silent. "I know there are things you are not telling me, Stiles."

Of course he knew that. That was Derek. Even if our Mate bound was weaker now, it was still there.

"Kate isn't dead. She is a Werejaguar and she is probably the one, who made you young again." I rambled again. Instead of answering Derek just stared at me. "I meant that part where you were lying yesterday about being my boyfriend." "Oh."

After that silence followed, until Derek decided to break it. "Why would Kate want to make me young again?" "She also made your mind young again. She made you love her again." "I never loved her." That made me stare at Derek.

He saw me stare and sighed. "She was older, more experienced and really attractive. She was just this woman, who I would never have a chance with because I was a Teenager. When I am actually as old as you say, you should understand that." I laughed at that. "With us it's different." And damn that sentence was true. Maybe at the beginning it was simple attraction I felt for Derek, but soon it had turned into affection and finally into love. But I was also his Mate, we were destined for each other or something like that. Nothing like he and Kate.

"But Stiles, what are we? We aren't boyfriends for sure, because I know you lied, when you said we were. But why aren't we boyfriends? I mean, I don't know you, but I know that I love you. No matter what Kate did to me, I know that I love you more than anything in this world. It's like an instinct like the same instinct that tells me that those teenagers downstairs are pack. Or that tomorrow the sun will raise. But why aren't we together then?" Derek took a few deep breaths after that and his expression reminded me painfully of a kicked puppy (Btw an expression Isaac had perfected. I'm also sure, that Liam became Isaac's student by now). I couldn't help myself, I just leant forward and pressed our lips together. After ages it felt like I was whole again. Even if the lips against mine were softer than they used to be, it was still my Derek.

When I pulled back from the kiss, I could fully appreciate Derek's new expression, something between confusion and bliss.

It seemed like the wolf wanted to say something, so I shoved my hand with the engagement ring into his face.

"What is that?" He asked. For that comment I gave him the Stilinski-Master-eye-roll. "My Engagement ring, duh."

"You are ...? Wait! But ... you ..." The wheels in Derek's head were visibly turning.

"We are engaged?!" Ha! Seemed like the wheels were good for something. A giant smile was spreading over Derek's face, before he attacked me. While Derek pinned me to the sofa with his hug attack, I kissed him again. At first he seemed too surprised to do anything, but after a few kisses he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Did this count as taking advantage of someone? But in the second my fiancee grabbed my ass, I was sure that if someone was taking advantage here it certainly wasn't me.

My hands roamed through his hair. It was softer than older Derek's hair, I should tell Derek to use less hair gel as soon as we figured out how to turn him back.

One of Derek's hands were on my back, kinda petting me. I let out a moan so Derek would realize he didn't need to be so freaking nervous. Obviously it worked, when Derek moved his other hand to the front of my pants to open them. Nice as I was, I also helped him with his pants.

Quickly not just our pants disappeared also our shirts magically vanished.

That gave me enough time to look in Derek's eyes. They were red. Shouldn't he have blue ones now? Before I could make a comment about his eye colour, Derek pressed our lips together again.

"I seriously hope you two weren't planning on having sex." Both our heads turned with enormous speed to the door. Erica looked at us with a disapproving and slightly disgusted look on her face. For some reason some of the pup's thought it was super cute for me and Derek to hold hands and sometimes exchange short kisses, but if we were about to have sex we were disgusting. But I couldn't be mad at them for that, I also thought it would be disgusting to watch my dad have sex. Because - Ugh - Parents!


	6. Derek

We were all standing around a table in my loft (at least everyone told me it was mine) and Stiles was explaining, that Kate was alive (apparently someone had killed her or not) and that she was a Werejaguar. The Pups (that was what Stiles called the other teenagers of the pack) seemed not happy about that. So they were all eager to find her. Stiles was marking things on a map from Beacon Hills. "She wants Derek for sure, otherwise she wouldn't have done that to him. So at all given moments there need to be at least two people with him. Also I'm guessing those monsters we met in Mexico are from Kate so she probably got them with her. So never go alone anywhere! And the search groups will be at least out of 4 people." The pups all nodded. I was wondering why I was the Alpha. Stiles came up with plans and gave commands, like that was something he always did.

While Stiles divided them into search parties, I just looked around. They were all so determined to keep me safe. It was strange, thinking about it. I knew nothing about them, but they knew me and they were pack. Enough for me to trust them.

"Derek, Scott! Come on, we are paying Deaton a visit." Stiles said and I followed him and Scott out of the loft to an old blue jeep. Scott was letting me sit shotgun, when Stiles slipped into the driver seat. While we were driving through Beacon Hills, I was again astonished at how much the town had changed. "Who is Deaton?" I asked suddenly. "He's the vet." Scott answered me. So I turned around and raised an eyebrow. They are bringing me to the vet?! Seriously? I was a werewolf, not a dog! I was just about to tell Scott so, when I saw out of the corner of my eyes how Stiles rolled his eyes. "Deaton is also our guide for supernatural stuff. He knows people and other stuff, that helps us deal with all kinds of supernatural problems. Actually, you already met him. The vet clinic you stormed out of after you woke up - he was the guy you pushed into a cupboard." Stiles explained and I thought back to that day. Easily I remember the dark skinned man with the deep eyes. Granted this guy had some emissary-vibes going on back then. I simply nodded to show Stiles, that I remembered.

Shortly after, the man, Deaton, was shining a light into my eyes, while I sat on his operating table for animals and couldn't help feeling like one. Stiles had already made me apologize to Deaton and was now standing right behind him. "And?" Stiles asked with hope in his eyes. "When my sources are right, it is an poison, forcing his mind and body to stay in a younger age than it's supposed to be. His body and mind are visibly fighting the poison. Therefore Derek is able to contain his Alpha status and your mate bond, even if he isn't fully an Alpha or your mate right now. But it will still take some time until the poison wears off. Sadly I can't tell when that's gonna be. Could be days, could be months." I kinda hated how Deaton talked about me like I wasn't in the room. "So I will remember everyone again in a few days or months?" Deaton nodded at my question and I looked at Stiles. He just smiled reassuringly at me and took my hand in his, so I smiled back at him.

"Can we now go back to the pack?" Scott asked and ruined the moment. But he was right, the safest was with the pack and I also liked them already. "Fine, let's go." Stiles said, so we said goodbye to Deaton and went to Stiles' Jeep.

I was already with one foot in the car, when I heard the steps from something big and heavy coming right at us. When I looked at the big and heavy something it turned out to be one of Kate's Berserkers, the others had told me about.

Scott was in between the berserker and us in an instant. Stiles just got time to scream Scott's name before he got swept off his feet and sent flying through the air. For a second my heart seemed to stop, when I didn't saw Scott standing back up.

"Derek, there you are! I searched for you everywhere!" I heard Kate's soft voice and saw her gentle expression next to the berserker. She was older, but I was, too. Well not really, but my new pack told me enough about her. Now I knew that everything about her was fake. Her gentle smile and nice words were just a mask. She killed my old pack, I wouldn't let her take my new pack, my new family. 

When Kate stepped forward, I growled loudly and flashed my eyes at her. Her eyes widened in shock or surprise. "That shouldn't be happening." She whispered more to herself than to Stiles or me. "Yeah, I'm really sorry we ruined your plans of manipulating Derek again." Stiles snapped at her. Because of Stiles slightly protective tone, a little smile creeped onto my face.

"Well, that makes this just more complicated. In fact now I have to slightly adjust my plan." Kate threw a glanced at Stiles. She opened her mouth, but I already knew what would happen next. "Take the human." The Berserker was already on his way to Stiles, before the last word left Kate's lips.

Many things happened at the same time: I was jumping over the hood of the car to get between Stiles and the berserker, even if I knew I would be too late; the berserker raised his weapon, aiming for Stiles head; Stiles was grabbing something from inside of the car and pulled it forward to block the berserker's weapon. Stiles metal baseball bat (he had for some reason in his car UNDER the DRIVER'S SEAT) blocked the hit, but the impact was still too much for his arms. A sickening noise echoed through the parking lot of the vet clinic, followed directly by Stiles cry of pain.

I was so close to him.

I saw were his right arm was broken, but I just couldn't move at first. Too shocked about the fact that my fiancee was hurt right in front of me. Yet the berserker didn't seem to notice me, he just added more pressure on his weapon therefore also on Stiles' bat and his broken arm.

A little tear made it down Stiles' cheek and suddenly the world went red.

Like through a mirror I felt myself grow claws and fangs. I was letting the wolf side of me take over, my instincts, which were telling me to do just this one thing, to protect Stiles from everything.

A growl escaped from my throat and I jumped against the berserker. We both flew to the side. Somehow the berserker was much lighter than I thought and also easier to hold down. The berserker was under me now, I fletched my teeth at it, one of my paws on it's chest. Just now I realized, that I wasn't wearing clothes anymore. I had fur and paws - I was a wolf.

Somehow it didn't really mattered what I was. The only thing that mattered was that the berserker died, when I bit his head off.

I turned around to Kate with blood all over my face and growled again. Before I could think about what I was about to do, I already did it.

My face was now also covered with Kate's blood, but she deserved it.

Finally I turned around to Stiles, but there was already Deaton and the rest of the pack, all making sure Stiles and Scott were okay. And they were, so I turned back to my human form.


	7. Stiles

I clenched my teeth, when Deaton brought my bone back into place. But I already felt it heal again, so I murmured a breathless "Thanks." to him.

The pack came, because Lydia started to scream and they were worried about us, but it turned out, that Lydia screamed for Kate and not for us.

Just when my bone was already connecting with my other bones in my arm again, did I noticed Derek in his human-form. I went straight to my feet and ran into Derek's arms.

He was back! I mean old-Derek with all his memories about the pack.

It was really nice to get hugged by those muscular arms. When I smiled at Derek he just returned it before he leaned down to give a soft kiss. "Hi." He whispered against my lips. "You're back." I responded. Both our smiles grew bigger until we just grinned at each others like some idiots in love (which was partly true).

"Just so you know, we others would hug you, too, dad, if you were wearing clothes." Lydia noted.

Instantly a blush spread across Derek's face, while my eyes wandered down on Derek's body. Lydia was right, no clothes. Without really wanting to I smiled.

One of the Pup's threw a T-shirt and pants at Derek. "Thank you, Jackson." Derek mumbled. I turned around and threw a playful glare at Jackson. I prefer Derek naked. But my glare went unnoticed, because all pup's looked away while Derek dressed himself. As soon as Derek was dressed he got buried under a group of puppies (our puppies). All pup's were screaming something at Derek. To sum their screams up: we missed older-Derek.

Somehow I got a hold of Derek's hand and looked into his eyes. "Let's go home." And Derek nodded.

...

After we called Chris and my dad to clean up the 'mess' and after I made some Popcorn, we all cuddled Derek on the coach, while a movie was playing in the background. Nobody was really paying attention.

"So what do you remember?" Erica asked. Derek blushed slightly. "Everything."

Lydia and Erica coed. "Ow, is the big bad Alpha embarrassed?" "Stop it." Derek snapped, but with no heat behind it.

Finally I had my family back.

At one point we all fell asleep. I was the one to wake up first, because Liam's elbow was painfully stabbing in my side. So I somehow got up, which is really hard when a group of teenagers is laying under and on top of you. I figured the pack would like some breakfast, therefore I made some. Normally the smell of pancakes made the pack wake up. This time was not different. The first to get up was Derek.

He slung his arms around me and kissed my neck. "I love you, Stiles." He muffled into my neck. "I love you, too, my Sourwolf." I tried to make more pancakes, but Derek's hand wandered further south than what would be appropriate for pancake-baking. "Derek." I warned him. "It's been so long." He nearly whined. "Yeah and the pup's are in the next room, so you get your hands up again, mister." Derek followed my order with a little whine. "But you know my dad has a night shift tonight. So I am home all alone ..." I trailed off and Derek understood. "I'll be there." Just a moment later the pup's came in. "Thankfully, they stopped with the dirty talk." Jackson said to the others. I handed the pup's plates filled with pancakes and tried acting like I wasn't blushing. "Eat up, you need it for school." The pup's all groaned, but to my surprise Derek also whined.

Ah, right! He needed the pack right now and their smell. "Derek, my dad is home the whole time I'm in school, you spend the time with him." I guessed my dad was okay with that. He started to like Derek more after we got engaged and he spend more time with the Alpha-Werewolf.

Derek nodded to give his consent and I gave him a kiss to make things better.

A messy drive to school, where all pup's complained about leaving Derek at my dad's and an even worse school day (because I missed Derek too) later, I was finally back in Derek's arms.

Obviously I didn't manage to get rid of the pup's and that's why a bunch of teenagers are sitting on my bed doing their homework.

Because I had other plans tonight, I also did my homework now. "Mom, what is your answer for problem 3?" Allison asked me and I looked at the previous page to see what I got. "X = 21" "Mh ..." Allison responded and started rubbing her eraser all over the paper. I leant over to her and pointed at something in her equation. "5 × 8 isn't 35, it's 40" I helped her and she corrected it.

"Mom, can I have your math notes from last time?" Lydia asked me, scrunching her eyebrows over her own. "What is wrong with yours?" I just asked her, because normally hers were much more detailed and easier to understand than mine. "I don't know what they are. It looks more like code to me than math equations." I snitched her notes away and read over them. She was right, they simply looked like some nonsense of random letters and numbers. But when I grabbed my laptop and typed the numbers in, I saw that it really was code and I needed a key to decode it. When I told Lydia so, she just looked tired. "I don't even wanna know, what it says. It probably has something to do with death again." I put my hand on her shoulder to comfort the banshee. "So what is the key?" Liam asked. Therefore Lydia and I rolled our eyes at the same time. "That's what we need to find out." Derek, who had nothing to do the whole time, answered. "Well, we're gonna figure that out tomorrow." I said and everybody was concentrating on their homework again. Due to the code, I had a headache again. We should really figure everything out tomorrow. The last days have been just too stressful.

It was already 8, when I finished my homework and my dad was long gone. Immediately I threw the pup's out to finally have my alone time with Derek.

Derek sat on my bed already waiting for me, when I came back. So I literally jump Derek. Somehow he still managed to catch me, before I also attacked him with my mouth. Derek literally purred, when I deepened the kiss. We just separated to pull of our clothes. As soon as our clothes were gone Derek grabbed my ass and let one of his fingers slip inside of me.

I moaned loudly, my back aching already. "More." Derek let his tongue run from my navel to my mouth. "I want you." He growled and his eyes glowed red for a moment. Another finger entered my ass. "Derek!" I moaned and kissed him, until Derek moved his mouth further down. His lips wrapped around my cock. It felt good -so good. "Derek ..." I whispered and a third finger entered my body, stretching me out even more, while Derek looked up and grinned at me, just inches away from my cock.

"I'm ready." I said and Derek licked my dick one last time, before he turned me around. My face was pressed against the soft pillows of my bed, until Derek barked. "Go up on all four." I just nodded and did as I was told. I couldn't see Derek, but I could pinpoint the moment Derek pushed into me. A loud moan went through the room. I could feel the soft pressure of Derek's claws on my hips. He always tended to lose control during sex. It was actually quiet endearing and a bit of a turn-on.

Derek rocked against me, first slow, but he put on more and more speed. Then he hit my sweet spot and pleasure was spreading through me. "Yes, Derek!" I started to scream, without really meaning to. "I love you, Stiles." Derek whispered and kissed my neck. His hand sneaked to my crotch. Just shortly after I came. A few thrusts later Derek came too, making my ass sticky, before pulling out.

We dropped onto the sheets. Derek still managed to get the blanket over us, before we both fell asleep.


	8. Stiles

It was great to wake up with Derek wrapped around me. I was comfortable until suddenly I felt sick. As fast as I could I jump up and into the bathroom to vomit into the toilet.

While I was still hanging over the toilet to make sure I couldn't throw anything else up, Derek sat beside me on the cold bathroom floor and petted my back. "Stiles? What is wrong?" I never heard Derek so worried, so heartbroken. He had been worried before, but always with an angry undertone, because of those, who dared to touch me. This time was different, this time there was no threat Derek could simple punch in the face to save me. I gave Derek my best smile, without showing my teeth (in Case something from the inside of my stomach was stuck in their) and told him the truth about what happened to me, when he was away.

"Obviously, this wasn't as bad for you as it was for me. Probably because you were sedated and then even turned into a teenager, but I started to cough and get headaches a few weeks after you were gone. And sometimes I got stomach sick from it, I also started to sleep more, probably because my body was exhausted. I mean I was literally worried sick about you, guess that comes with being a Mate. The last few days weren't any better, you were back, sure, but ... You were a teenager and hadn't had a idea who I was and then the thing with Kate ... I guess my body can't keep up with you after all ..." "Stiles, you know you are stronger than every single one of us. You just said it yourself: I was unciouss for the whole time we were apart, I'm sure I would have miserable too otherwise, and the pack also didn't get sick and they didn't break their arm fighting of a berserker for me." I laughed at Derek and leant back, against Derek. "Thanks." I whispered. "You should rest." Derek answered and now after so many weeks, I finally let myself relax again. Derek, my pup's, my father, Beacon Hills - they were all safe. So I fell asleep again in Derek's arms.

The next time I woke up, I found myself to be alone in my bed. As I looked around for Derek I just found a note on my bedside table.

 

_Don't worry, I'm at the hospital with the pup's. Scott is fine, but he broke his arm while fighting off a guy with no mouth, who killed a wendigo at the hospital. Be back soon, you don't need to come, love you._

_Derek_

 

I stared at the note for a good five minutes. "What?!" I asked the piece of paper, but it didn't answer me. Quickly I stood up and pulled some clothes on. Derek maybe didn't think I was needed there, but I wanted to know, what the hell was going on.

I noticed that my dad wasn't at home either, because the police cruiser wasn't in the driveway. He probably was at the hospital, too.

When I arrived at my destination, I noticed, that my dad was indeed at the hospital. As fast as I could (without running) I made my way to my dad, who was standing near the nurse station, talking with Melissa, Lydia and Jackson. "Stiles." Lydia was the first to notice me and thankfully she didn't called me mum in front of my dad and Melissa. "Hey, Guys. Derek left me a message, but can you please explain it to me again! I mean a guy with no mouth? Is he a hunter?" "We don't know, yet, but probably." Melissa explained. "He didn't just kill the boy. Before that he also killed his family - his parents and brother. They all seemed to be wendigos." My dad told me. "Is the guy dead?" But dad just shook his head at my question. "We have no idea where he is." Melissa explained. "Where is Derek?" "On the roof with the others." I nodded at Lydia and we both went up with the elevator.

On the drive up, I told her: "As soon as we get home, we are gonna find this key for your code. I don't believe that this is a coincident. A family of supernatural gets killed and the banshee wrote down a code." "But how are we gonna find the key." I shrugged. "You're the banshee, you're gonna find out." "Stiles, I can't just switch this on and off." Lydia started to pick at the end of her dress. So I laid an arm around her shoulder and gave her a side hug. "Don't think about it too much. You can do it, I know that." I had the feeling Lydia wanted to say something else, but the elevator doors opened and we went out on the roof.

All the pup's and Derek were standing on the roof. It didn't really seem like they were doing anything. "Are you guys busy? We can come back some other time?" I sassed at the pack., but Derek just smiled and came to hug me. "Hey, Stiles." "My dad already told me everything." I informed. "Well, we are searching for his scent now." Scott informed me back, while I was quickly checking him out for injuries, until Boyd spoke and pointed in the direction of Beacon Hills High. "I think I have it. It goes into that direction." "We should follow it now. Scott already injured him and he's human, I can do that alone." Derek decided, but I raised my eyebrow at him. "Yeah, not gonna happen. You take my dad with you, so he can arrest them." "Good thought. I'm gonna get him, so we can hurry and get him." Derek responded and didn't seem to get what my problem with his plan was. Therefore when he already started to walk to the stairs I caught his arm. Maybe I wasn't strong and couldn't really stop Derek from walking, but he got what I tried to do and stopped automatically. "Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Allison and Kira, you are going with him." I called out. "But ..." Derek tried to interfere, but I hold a finger up to his face. "We are not taking any risk, if we don't have to, especially when I just got you back." Actually I planned to be arguing further with Derek, but instead that Derek kissed me on the mouth. I was surprised, but it wasn't like I was complaining. "I Love you." Derek whispered. "Love you, too. Now go." I ordered and six werewolves, one Werecoyote, one Kitsune and one Hunter left the hospital roof, so it was just me, Lydia and Liam. Just then I realised, that Liam was clenching his fist. "Why didn't you send me with them?" "You're still not in full control of yourself - No risks." Liam didn't seem convinced by that and his eyes glowed for a moment, but I just rolled my eyes. He just wants to feel included, because he is the youngest member of the pack and also hasn't had his power for a long time, like the others. "So that means you are coming with me and Lydia to decode the code from Lydia's notes." Liam looked a little bit happier after I said that.


	9. Stiles

Liam groaned load. "I just don't know what could be the key." Lydia said, her eyes slightly wet. "Well, we just need to keep trying." I tried to make her feel better. "Liam, why don't you get us something to eat, like curly fries." Liam and Lydia both looked thankful at me, because Liam was bored out of his mind and he made Lydia question her abilities and her use for the pack even more with his boredom. "Good idea. I will be back soon." We all knew he would take as long as he could to get back.

"Okay, Lydia. Close your eyes." She glanced at me like I was crazy. "Just do it. It could help." With a sigh she did as I told her to do. "Now think about the code, think about the time you wrote it. What else comes to your mind." Lydia just sat there and the little field on my laptop for the key kept being empty. "There is nothing!" Now Lydia seemed even closer to tears, so I took her in my arms quickly. "I can't just switch it on, I can't decode it. I just sometimes scream, when people die, that's all ..." Lydia cried, but I interrupted her. "You scream when people die. - Maybe that's it. You said it before - This has probably something to do with death. Who is the last person you screamed for?" Lydia typed the letters K, A, T and E and suddenly the random numbers and letters turned into names and numbers.

**SEAN WALCOTT 250**

**DAVID WALCOTT 250**

**MICHAEL WALCOTT 250**

**CHRISTINA WALCOTT 250**

**LYDIA MARTIN 20**

**SCOTT MCCALL 10**

**DEMARCO MONTANA 250**

**DEREK HALE 35**

**CARRIE HUDSON 250**

**ELIA TOWN 250**

**SATOMI ITO 4**

**MALIA TATE 10**

**LIAM DUNBAR 10**

**MEREDITH WALKER 4**

**LIZ MOORE 1**

**PATRICK CLARK 1**

**MIECZYSLAW HALE 45**

**BREE LEVERETT 250**

"What the ..." I whispered. "It's a deadpool with the names of all the supernatural creatures from Beacon Hills on it." We both stared at the screen. I saw Lydia furrowing her eyebrows and pointing at the screen, directly at the name **MIECZYSLAW HALE**. "This is another Hale, I thought Derek was the only one left." "Probably a distant relative, the Hales live in Beacon Hills for a really long time now." Lydia nodded absentmindedly. Luckily she didn't seemed to notice my lie. Because Mieczyslaw was my real name and I remember Derek telling me, that we were married in the eyes of the supernatural world. So I guess that means, that the Mate takes on the Alpha's last name.

But if Derek would find out, that I was on the list and that I was worth the most, he would go crazy. "We need another key to decode the rest. Right now we just have half of the list and a few of our fellow pack members aren't on the first part of the list." Lydia looked up to me, so I nodded for her so she knew I listened. Next Lydia tried out the names of the Alpha Pack and everybody the Darach had killed, but nothing worked.

Then we heard a knock at the door. "Probably the pack, can you open the door? I will print out the list." I told her and she went downstairs. Quickly I deleted my name of the list and printed. I closed the laptop and took the deadpool-list, when the door opened and I could hear Lydia explain what we found.

"This is the List. We still need to find the key for the other half of the list." I said and gave Derek the print. His eyes flew over it once and he sighed. "This isn't good." He whispered to himself and I couldn't help myself, when I said. "No shit, Sherlock." That earned me a glare from Derek, but his lips betrayed him and showed a faint smile. "So how did it go with the mouthless guy?" Liam asked, who just came into my room handing me and Lydia some curly fries. "Well, when he realized, that we surrounded him and he had no way to escape, he shot himself." Derek told us. "And where is my dad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "At the station filling out paperwork." Derek told me. "But we got this off of the mouthless guy's arm." Boyd put some kind of keyboard on my desk. Instantly Lydia and I were all over the thing. "It's a talking device." Lydia told me, while I was pressing a few of the buttons and found a port. "I think we can connect it with my laptop. Derek, honey, can you give me the cable on my nightstand?" I noticed, that Derek did what I told him to do, while I was continuing to look for something else, that could help us. 

Derek gave me the cable I asked for. "Thanks." I said and connected the device to my laptop, while Lydia already opened a program on my laptop. A few minutes later Lydia and I finally found something helpful. "Benefactor." Lydia read aloud and I continued to stare at the words: 'Death of Sean Walcott, David Walcott, Michael Walcott and Christina Walcott confirmed. Transaction in process'. "So we were right: It is a deadpool." I told Lydia and she nodded. Derek leant over my shoulder to also look at the laptop screen. "So this Benefactor is the one, who created the deadpool?" Scott asked. Lydia and I simultaneously nodded.


	10. Stiles

Two Days later we still weren't any closer to finding the Benefactor or the last password for the Deadpool-List, so Derek and I decided to spent the time with something more interesting, than to stare at a computer screen.

Derek's hand grabbed my ass and helped me to sit on his lap. We were sitting on Derek's bed in his loft, which was for once empty. All the pup's were occupied otherwise. I nipped at Derek's neck to make him moan (successfully). My hand was running over his abs to his belt. Derek's shirt already disappeared somewhere behind or under the bed, so I could really appreciate his naked upper body. I kept sucking a hickey at Derek's, which I knew would disappear the second I made it. Derek's hands were firmly on my ass, while I opened his belt. I stood up from Derek's lap, just to notch his legs a little bit apart, so there was just enough space for me to sit in between his legs. My head on the same level with Derek's crotch. I looked up and smiled at Derek, while starting to pull his cock out.

"Hey, Mom and Dad!" The door to the loft was open and in the room now was Isaac. Derek groaned annoyed and already started to get his pants back in place. "I thought you were out with Boyd and Jackson?" I said and hoped my underlying annoyance was showing. I could be sucking Derek's dick right now. "We were, but the Burger Place we wanted to go to was closed, because of some inspection. That's why I came back. Jackson is at the cinema with Lydia, Kira and Liam, I think, and Boyd went to get something to eat with Erica." I sighed. There was nothing to do about it now. "So you are hungry? I'm gonna make you something, but I want you to know, that I'm not happy about it." I told my puppy, while throwing an apologetic smile in the Alpha's direction. Isaac just looked like his usual puppy self and followed me into the kitchen.

The following day I was still a little pissed, because of Isaac, but my puppies made my day better. While Lunch I quizzed Liam for a test tomorrow and still listened to Scott ramble on about the game he was playing yesterday with Malia. At one point I could finally convince Liam, that he's gonna ace the test tomorrow, just to be ordered to go shopping this afternoon.

"Why do I have to come? I don't need anything new?" I asked. Lydia and Erica gave me the same look. "Derek never complains about what I wear!" Now they both rolled their eyes. "Well, I guess Derek likes it the most, when you don't wear anything." Erica responded. First I wanted to give her a good come back, but I came up with nothing - it was true after all. "Whatever, I want to go shopping with my mom and the girls of the pack." Lydia said. "I think it's a got idea with everything that's going on." Kira throws in and also gives Lydia a little concerned look. In that moment I realized, what Kira really meant - Make Lydia happier so she doesn't beat herself up about the last password. "Alright I come along." I gave in and Lydia instantly looked happier. The password thing was really bugging her.

"Can I have your Salad?" Lydia asked me. "Just when I can have your Pudding." I took Lydia's shrug as a yes and took her pudding. Chocolate flavour. Lydia stared at me for a second before eating her salad. No idea what her deal was. I just needed enough energy to survive the rest of the school day and the lacrosse training.

After LaCrosse and a shower the girls dragged me into the mall. "How about this?" Erica asked and shoved a leather jacket in my face. "Don't you already have one of those?" I pulled one of my eyebrows up. Erica rolled her eyes. "That's not the point!" Luckily Malia looked just as confused as I did, but we both decided not to say anything.

While Lydia, Erica and Kira were running threw half of the store and just sometimes stopped to show me something, was Malia next to me the whole time, looking just as bored as I did. But that quickly changed, when Kira came and pulled Malia away to show her something. I smiled a little bit. The only one, who could make Malia go shopping was Kira.

Suddenly my phone buzzed, signaling a text.

 

Sourwolf-Husband : Where are you?

 

I wondered, that nobody told him. Derek was certainly not alone in the loft. Our puppies always came there to hang out (or to cock-block us).

 

Stiles : Nobody told u?

Sourwolf-Husband : They told me your were shopping.

Stiles : That's true

Sourwolf-Husband : ?

Stiles : Erica and Lydia talked me into it. Kira and Malia are here 2

Sourwolf-Husband : Now everything makes sense.

Sourwolf-Husband : What are your plans for tonight?

Stiles : Sry - Dad's home. Need to do the dirty some other time

Sourwolf-Husband : Too bad.

 

Before I could turn Derek's and mine texting into sexting, I was interrupted. "We are finished." Lydia said, two bags already in her hands. "Let's go get ice cream!" Malia added and already went out of the store. I put my phone back into my pocket and followed the girls to the next best ice cream place. 

Just a few minutes later Erica, Malia and I had giant ice cream cups in front of us, while Lydia and Kira had smaller ones.

"So, Mom, did you and Dad figure out who the benefactor is, yet?" Erica asked acting all innocent. "No?" I asked more than I answered, wondering what Erica's point was. "Oh, weird. I thought with all the time you two have been spending alone lately ..." She was acting all innocent again, but I looked through it. I'm certainly not gonna discuss my sex life with my pup's. "Oh, shut up!" I told her and she started giggling. Even Kira and Lydia couldn't hold back a smile, while Malia just looked confused. "I mean I don't even have to ask, we can smell it on you." Erica winked. Great, now my face was beat red. I knew they could smell it every time Derek and I had a 'happy time', but I mostly tried to forget that they could. Kira and Lydia started laughing now and Malia finally understood.

"I hate you." I mumbled to the laughing girls. "Even I know that's a lie." Lydia told me and she was right.


	11. Stiles

I was walking into the Sheriff station with a salad under my arm. It was (late) lunch time for my dad and I decided to bring him his food, because he "accidentally" forgot it at home.

When I walked by the front desk the Deputy behind it just said "Hey Stiles." and I nodded as a reply. Every Deputy knew me. So I continued to walk directly into my father's office and let the container with the salad land directly on a file he was looking at. The loud groan of my dad said enough about how enthusiastic my dad was to eat the salad. He still managed to press a "Thank you, son." out. I replied with a big smile and a "You're welcome!". But instead of going I sat down in front of my father. He certainly wouldn't eat the salad, if I wouldn't be there. Dad just rolled with his eyes and opened the container, we both knew that arguing was useless.

But when he pulled the salad a little bit closer to him I could read a name in the file on the desk and a few gruesome pictures next to it. "Liz Moore was killed? Isn't she on the Deadpool-List?" I asked and my father sighed, before nodding. "We also found the bodies of Brittani Kegley and Georg Addams." I looked confused. Those names weren't on the list, at least not on the first part. "We found wolfsbane in Georg Addams' and Britanni Kegley's blood stream. So I guess they are on the other half of the List." Dad buried his face in his hands for a second. Liz Moore was the seventh person, who got killed because she was on the list.

"Hey, dad." I murmured softly and lay my hand on his shoulder. He looked so tired again. "At least you are not on the List - You and Allison." Good thing dad looked at me after I said "Yeah, we two are safe.", otherwise he would have seen the lie on my face. I hate it to lie to dad, but I can't tell him, he would worry too much. Maybe I was on the List, but barely anyone knew my first name and on the List was Derek's last name not mine. So for anyone to find out who I am was unlikely. I was relatively safe.

"Well, I need to go now. I wanted to talk with Argent about this again." Dad nodded and waved a little, when I walked out of his office and to the parking lot.

Sometime later I stood in Chris Argent's Office with Allison and her father. "I don't know about any hunters except us in Beacon Hills. Normally all hunters would contact us first." Chris looked troubled at his phone as if some hunter would call now. "From what Allison told me, I guess those aren't hunters. They are mercenaries. They don't have a code, they just kill for money." "And what about the Benefactor?" I asked. "None of the hunters, I called, knew anything about someone called the Benefactor. But that doesn't mean anything, if this Benefactor is just known for mercenaries." I was disappointed, even if I knew that this wasn't Chris' fault. 7 people dead and we had no idea, who was behind it all. One day it could hit one of my pup's.

"Well I should head home now." I said, still in thought, when Allison lead me back to the front door. "See you tomorrow, Mom." Allison hugged me, before I went out the door to my parking jeep. "See ya." I shouted to her, when I was already in the Jeep.

The Drive home wasn't long. But the moment I arrived, I was hungry again. Therefore I made myself a pizza from the freezer. Dad wouldn't be home for dinner, so there was nobody to look at me annoyed for eating something so greasy, when a certain someone wasn't allowed to.

While the Pizza was in the oven, I realized that I was really hungry, so I made myself a sandwich and ate it. I just finished the sandwich in time, to get the pizza out. With the Pizza I planted my ass on the living room couch and put the TV on. I didn't even payed much attention to what was on. When I had finished the pizza I realized, that whatever was on wasn't really worth watching so I decided to head to bed.

Upstairs I threw my pants, red hoodie and socks of. I just wanted to pull a t-shirt over my head, when I froze. My eyes were glued to my belly. Slowly I sank my arms and threw the t-shirt on my bed. I ran into the bathroom to see myself in the mirror.

Shit. I was really getting fat - well more chubby, than really fat. I pinched into the meat. It shouldn't wonder anyone, that was gaining weight with how much I was eating lately. Weird was how hungry I always seemed to be.

I walked back to my room and finally put the t-shirt on.

The last weeks had been stressful and it just got worse, but normally I wasn't a stress eater. Still better Stress eater, than stress ... starver? Dad would always fuss over me if I wouldn't eat enough.

Suddenly I heard a noise outside of my window. Just a moment later I saw Derek's familiar hair and then he was already standing in my room. "Hi." He said. I just rolled my eyes. "You realize we have a door?" Derek ignored that comment and sat down on my bed. "Deaton and his contacts didn't know a thing about any mercenaries or the Benefactor." For some reason I couldn't care less about the Benefactor. Instead of telling Derek about the three new murders, I literally jumped on Derek and attacked him with kisses.

For a moment Derek seemed surprise, but then he kissed back with all he got. "Sourwolf, get rid of your jacket and shirt." I ordered. Derek flipped us over, so he was on top, before following my command. The Werewolf leaned down to suck a hickey at my neck, which would heal in a few minutes, but it didn't matter, it felt great. I think I was already hard. "Derek." I whispered into his ear. He knew exactly what I needed know. Perks of dating a werewolf - they always could smell how aroused you are. Derek slipped his thigh between my legs and I thrusted against it, while Derek gave me one of the filthiest kisses anyone ever gave someone else. I moaned into his mouth, while I felt his hand slip into the back of my boxer shorts, tracing my hole, before pushing one finger inside. Oh God, I was so close. The moment Derek pushed a second finger inside, I came, Derek's name on my lips and a filthy smile on his. "Liked that?" He asked with a cocky grin. "Well, I would be up for Round 2." I told him still out of breath. "But then I want you to come inside of me." I stated and pulled Derek's pants down. He looks better without it anyway.

Suddenly Derek's eyes widened and before I could stop him he had his pants and shirt back on. "What the hell is wrong?" I hissed, kinda pissed, that I wouldn't come a second time tonight. But Derek didn't bother answering, he was already out the window. I sat up and stared at the window.

A knock on the door made me flinch and my head snapped into the direction of the door. Dad's head appeared in the doorway. "Did you already eat dinner?" He asked and I nodded. "Ok. Good Night." He replied and already disappeared.

Another perk of dating a werewolf, I thought, when I fell down back on my bed. Your dad barely walks in on you making out (or having sex) with your werewolf.


	12. Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm regulary updating this story. Between updates can lay months so just be a little patient. I just moved into a new country for a year and have a job now (which I take so much more serious than High School).  
> It could take really long for the next update, but don't worry it will come!

The next Day I woke up without my favourite Werewolf. When I got out of my shower (alone), my mirror hit my with all the cruelty of reality. There was my belly. Maybe I should try a diet. I knew that Derek would love me no matter what, but I still want him to think of me as sexy. Great, now I wanted to have sex with Derek again. I hopped into the shower again.

Fifteen minutes later my dad was making bacon with scrambled eggs. Maybe the whole diet thing could wait another day. After I inhaled my bacon and eggs, I quickly grabbed a bowl and got myself some cereals. When I was finished with that I also took an apple for the way. Dad raised an eyebrow and I answered with a shrug. As if I would know why I was so hungry lately.

I sprinted upstairs to get my bag and then I noticed the leather jacket on the ground. Seems like Derek forget this last night. I would probably see the werewolf after school, so I put it on.

Before I arrived the school, I had finished the apple, so I threw it into a trash can on my way to the first class of the day.

When I sat down, Boyd looked at me weird. "What?" I asked and he glanced down at Derek's leather jacket. I smirked and threw my hands up as if to say ' Yes,mommy did the dirty with daddy last night'. Boyd seemed to get the message and looked discusseded away.

After two boring classes I was on my locker with Lydia, who has the next class with me, and Liam, who has his locker just a few feet away from mine and is such a puppy, that he still couldn't resist coming over to be his puppy-self near me. "So are we meeting at Dad's loft this afternoon?" Liam asked and I swear if he had an actual tail it would be wagging happily right now. "Yeah. There are new murder victims, who are supernatural beings. So ..." I couldn't continue the sentence, because I suddenly felt nauseous. I tried to focus on breathing and not the food I was eating this morning.

Distantly I registered, that the bell rang and Liam's worried voice "You okay, Mom?", before I stormed in the direction of the boys restrooms. Thankfully nobody was in there, so nobody except my pup's witnessed me emptying my stomach into the toilet. It took me some time to get rid of my whole breakfast. But when I finished there was Lydia's hand with a tissue in it and Liam's hand rubbing circles on my back. I whipped my mouth with the offered tissue and then flushed the toilet. "I'm fine." I mumbled and went to the sink to clean my mouth. In the mirror I could see how Lydia and Liam glanced at each other worried. I knew - not convincing.

I made sure my mouth wasn't tasting like vomit, before I turned around to them. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." I tried to reassure them, but if Lydia's worried face and Liam's surprise hug was anything to go by, I probably failed. My hand went over Liam's hair on his own accord. When Liam let go of me again, I caught him rubbing over his eyes once. Damn it, I really need to figure out, what is wrong with me.

"Well, that's heart warming." A cold calculating female voice said. We turned around to see a boy and a girl. The boy smirked at us and my instincts told me to protect my pup's. "After this we could settle down." The boy told the girl, but his eyes didn't leave us. "Mh ... 10 Million" she pointed at Liam "Plus 20 Million" she pointed at Lydia "That's certainly a start."

Of course they were Mercenaries! I mean, why not. It would be too easy not to get ourselves attacked in school. At least they didn't know, that I was on the list, too.

Before I could think of a way of getting us all out of here, the girl already leaped at Lydia. I took a step to my left, so I was in her way now. She just smiled a pitiful smile at me and then hit me. Well, she definitely hit harder than I expected. I fell to the ground, while I could already feel blood in my mouth. My stomach felt weird, please god, don't let me puke again!

Lydia was there, she asked, if I was alright. But my answer couldn't be heard over Liam's roar. Lydia's and mine heads snapped into the werewolf's direction. Before either of us could do something Liam had thrown the girl against a wall on which she slid down unconscious. Liam had shifted, but his eyes were still golden, so the girl should still be alive.

"Liam!" I shouted, but Liam just kept staggering to the boy. The boy raises some kind of dagger, but Liam disarmed him and slashed his claws over his chest seemingly in the same moment. I jump over to the two boys and get a hold of Liam's wrist. I looked into golden glowing eyes and said firmly: "Liam, Turn back, now!" Slowly I could see him turn back to human bit by bit. When Liam's eyes stopped glowing, I let go of his wrist.

"Lydia, please call my dad." I ordered and with a glance to the mercenary I added "and an ambulance."

After I made sure, that Liam was in control of himself again and Lydia was fine, I could already hear the sirens of a police car.

My father fussed a little bit over me, but quickly realized, that I wasn't hurt. He let us three go to Derek for the rest of the day, after I told him, that Liam lost control.

While I drove us to Derek, Lydia texted everybody to tell them, what happened, and Liam took a nap in the backseat.

It seemed, that even mercenaries, hadn't figured out, that I was on the list for 45 Million, maybe I was safe. On the other hand, there was this sickness and the eating and I hadn't told the pup's, but when I fell down I had felt something in my stomach, like something moved. But whatever I was thinking was stupid! It couldn't be?


	13. Stiles

When I opened the door to Derek's loft, I already saw him literally jumping down his stairs.

"What happened?" he asked worried. "Two Mercenaries attacked us." Lydia answered, while Liam's gaze was fixed on the floor. "Are you alright?" Lydia and I nodded, while Liam still couldn't manage to look anyone in the eyes.

"How about you make us some tea, Derek? We could use something to calm us down and Lydia could help you." I ordered Derek with meaningful look. So without any questions Derek and Lydia walked into the kitchen and I let myself plop on the couch.

"Come here, Liam." I told the werewolf and pointed at the space next to me. Without looking at me, Liam sat down. "I'm not mad." I said into the silence and Liam's head shot up to look at me. "Really?" I pulled him into a hug and let the werewolf breath in my scent. "Even the others tend to loose their control, when their pack is threatened. It's natural for werewolves to protect their pack and it's not like you won't get better at control in the future, just keep training like Derek showed you."

Liam and I keep hugging until Derek and Lydia came back with tea. "Thanks, Mom." Liam whispered, when he let go of me. "No Problem, pup." I told him and took the cup Derek offered me.

"Lydia told me, what happened. I don't think any of us should go anywhere alone anymore." Derek said and I nodded. Sounded reasonable.

"By the way, are you wearing my jacket." Derek stated more than asked. I looked down at myself and realized, that I was still wearing Derek's leather jacket. "You forgot it last night." I shrugged and Derek rolled his eyes, but still pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

Later I prepared Dinners, so it would be ready as soon as the others would come home from school.

While I was working in the kitchen Lydia and Liam were setting the table. Derek on the other hand was sneaking up behind me to surprise me with even more soft kisses. "I'm happy nothing happened to you." He mumbled into my neck and took deep breaths.

If there was something different about me, shouldn't Derek be able to smell it? Shouldn't he smell the hormones or hear another heartbeat? Derek was an Alpha werewolf, so yes, he should be able to smell and hear something, but he didn't, so that could only mean, that I was wrong.

"What's wrong, my mate?" Derek asked me, after I hadn't talked or moved in the last minutes. I turned around in Derek's arms to face him. I put a smile on and said "Nothing's wrong. I was just in deep thought." Before Derek could say something else, I already kissed him on the mouth.

I ran my fingers through his dark hair and my other hand played with the zipper of Derek's pants.

Finally I decided to push the zipper down and open the button. My hand was inside Derek's brief's before he could say anything against it.

Quickly I dropped down to my knees. I was just gonna swallow Derek completely. "Stiles …" He said somewhere between a warning and a moan. With a cheeky smile I was gonna pull Derek's dick out, but then a loud cough brought me back to reality. Erica was standing in the kitchen door. "I just wanted to make sure, that you two know, that we are all here and that we can hear you." She said and turned around, but before she left she turned around again "We are also all hungry."

After she went back to the others I carefully stood up again and pulled my hands out of Derek's underwear. I had just completely forgotten, that we weren't alone and … well I really wanted some more sexy time with Derek.

Without looking at Derek I carried a plate full of steaks out to my pup's.

Derek followed me a moment later with the veggies I prepared. He put them down and then kissed my forehead. Well at least Derek wasn't mad at me for nearly blowing him in the kitchen, while our pup's were in the next room.

After dinner Derek told the others, that nobody was aloud to be alone at anytime anymore. That resulted in the pup's discussing, who would sleep where for the next weeks. Isaac decided he would stay at Boyd's place. Jackson and Kira would stay with Lydia. Scott and Liam would stay with Erica. I then reminded Derek, that he would need to stay somewhere too and then suggested (Derek said it was more of a command), that he could also stay at Boyd's.

We all decided to watch a movie, before everyone would go home and pack some stuff before moving for the next weeks to someone else.

I let the pup's fight over the decision what movie we should see and just stared at them.

They were all werewolves. They should know if something, anything was different about me. I knew something like this was not normal. I mean even if it was under werewolves, they wouldn't know because they were all bitten, except Derek. But Derek would have told me if he knew something like this was possible. He was the one, who told me he thought it was hot, that we did it without condoms (maybe I replied that I loved to feel his sperm up my ass - but that's not the point). Derek would never do something if he wasn't sure, that I was a 100% on board with it (well except for my safety - but again not the point).

"Mom! Tell Jackson, that it's our turn to pick a movie!" Erica brought me back from my thoughts. "Last time Scott, Liam and Isaac picked a movie! Boyd and I wanted to watch something completely different!" Jackson shouted at her. They both glared at each other intensely, before turning their heads to me. "Mom?!" They said at the same time and I knew I needed to say the final word. "We are gonna watch what Jackson and Boyd want." Jackson screamed out in victory, while Erica looked betrayed. "Sorry, Puppy, but I really don't wanna watch the notebook ever again." Erica started to pout, but I didn't really care. It's not like she was actually mad at me.

For the movie I banned the pup's to the coach and took the armchair with Derek, hoping I could make out some with my sexy Wolf during the movie without someone between us.

After the opening logos I was already deep in thought again.

What if it was something completely different, what if I was sick?

But Derek's lips quickly got me back from my thoughts.

"What's wrong today?" Derek whispered into my ear. He looked at me meaningful as if to add 'Don't try deny it'. "It's just with the attack today. It kinda got more real. But I think I also got someone, who can help us." Derek raised a brow and someone stopped the movie.

I turned around to the coach and saw all the pup's give us their attention. I actually had planned to talk about this with Lydia and Derek alone first, but whatever.

"I ran down all the names on the list, well my dad did, so he can keep tabs on them. And there is this girl on it Meredith Walker, she lives in Eichen House, the Asylum, because she sometimes talks about hearing voices and about when people would die and she screamed sometimes hours at a time for no apparent reason, she made some guy's ears bleed once. Sounds like another banshee to me. Our banshee had the code for the deadpool-list and the first password, so maybe Meredith can help us with the second. We can actually visit her tomorrow." I made sure to mention what Lydia already, s9 she wouldn't feel worse about herself.

Lydia now nodded. "That sounds good. When would we go?" Derek asked. "Sorry, babe. I actually think it should be just Lydia, Allison and me." Allison looked happy about the fact, that she could come with. "Why Allison? Nothing against her, but I am an Alpha-Wolf, I can …" I put a hand on his chest, to assure him that everything was fine. "I know and that's the reason why Ally should come. We are not going to war. We are going to a banshee, who is probably scared of her powers and can't control them as good anymore. We will go there as friends, so we are going with our banshee and the two humans in the pack, then she won't feel threatened." Derek still didn't seem satisfied, so I kissed him and the movie was going again. I laughed into the kiss. Our pup's were ridiculous.


	14. Stiles

I was driving home from school. Allison, Lydia and I would meet in front of Eichen House in less than an hour, but I still stopped by the grocery store on my way home.

I was happy to see, that dad's police cruiser wasn't in our driveway. I would have the house to myself for this. I stared at the brown paper bag beside me, like it would bit me, when I touch it. I shook my head, I had no time for this. I grabbed the paper bag and my schoolbag and went inside.

Fifteen minutes later my phone was beeping telling me, that it was time to look at the eighth pregnancy test I bought.

I looked at it and then put it next to the others. The pregnancy tests were all different brands and one of them was supposed to show how many weeks one was pregnant.

I looked at 8 sticks, who were all telling me that one thing. I was pregnant.

I slowly nodded to myself, I had been right. I picked up the one, who told me the weeks. 12 Weeks, that was roughly 3 months. I opened the calendar on my phone to look up the week I apparently got pregnant.

The Tuesday of that week had been a full moon and I remebered, that it was also the day my dad had been on a conference in San Fransisco. Derek and I had thrown out all the pup's. I remebered not being able to walk the next day - literally.

I put my phone back and walked to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my shirt up. So there was apparently my child growing. Right in the midddle of my belly. A Child. A real little human being ... or werewolf being. How was I supposed to raise this child? Between School, Derek, taking care of my dad and the pack and the lifethreathing event of the month, I had absolute no time to raise a baby. How would I make it sleep? And how would I feed it? I pinched my chest. My chest seemed as flat as always. Hopefully I wouldn't grow boobs.

Certainly I wasn't alone in this, but how the hell was I supposed to tell Derek. 'Hey, Darling. How's it going? By the way your werewolf sperm impregnated me. Yes, me a guy! No idea how you managed to do that, but yeah, in a few months we are gonna be parents!' I facepalmed myself. That was awful. I didn't even wanna think about telling my dad.

I quickly glanced at my phone to check the time. Shit, I needed to meet Allison and Lydia. I threw all the pregnancy test back into the bag and threw the bag outside into our trashcan. Just to make sure dad wouldn't find them.

I got into my jeep and arrived at Eichen House just a little bit later. Lydia and Allison were already infront of the gate.

We stepped in and we were told by a creepy male nurse to put all loose items to him. We all did so, except Lydia, who claimed her phone was broken, so she hadn't hers on her. A lie the nurse with the name tag 'Brunski' bought. The truth was that Lydia's phone was extremly new and expensive and well Brunski didn't seem that trustworthy.

Brunski was also the one leading us to Meredith's room.

With a creepy stare and the promise to be back in exactly 30 minutes, he opened the door for us.

Meredith was just the same age as us, but she was twitching with every sound we made.

"Meredith. I am Lydia Martin. I am a banshee just like you. And these are my friends. We are not here to hurt you. We are here, because we need your help." Lydia approached Meredith, just like we decided earlier. She was the banshee after all. But Meredith didn't answer. Lydia turned to me. I just made a hand gesture for her to go on. The redhead rolled her eyes, but kept talking. "We are trying to figure out a password and we were hoping you could help us with that." Still no answer. For a good minute Meredith didn't say a word, until she suddenly decided to speak. "I don't know a password ... but I know somebody who does. I can call them." Lydia's face light up with excitement. Damn it, she really needed this win. Lydia quickly pulled her phone out and opened it up so Meredith could call someone. "Here, call them." Meredith tipped, but then she just gave Lydia the phone back. Lydia's eyes went from the phone in her hands to Meredith and back. I glanced over Lydia's shoulder onto the phone. 4 Numbers was all I could see, not enough to call someone. Just a 4, a 2, a 3 and a 5.

"Meredith." Lydia's voice was shaking. "Phone Numbers have 10 digits. They always have." "That's the number." Lydia shook her head and her voice got louder this time. "No, it's not. They are longer. Who are we supposed to call with just 4 digits?!""But that's the number." Meredith repeated clearly confused by Lydia's sudden anger. "Meredith, we need the password! This is about people's lives!" Alright, Lydia was clearly not calm anymore. "Lydia! How about you go for a short walk with Allison." I suggested.

Lydia wanted to protest at first, but the look I gave her made it clear, that it was actually more of order than a suggestion.

Allison grabbed Lydia's arm gently and lead her out of the room. I sighed and turned to the scared banshee sitting on the bed. "I'm so sorry about that. Lydia just spend the last days trying everything to find the last password, you were our last hope. She is under a lot of pressure, that's why she acted out like this." Meredith nodded. "Meredith, can you tell me what the voices say?" Her shoulders went stiff. Now she was shaking her head. "Meredith, everything alright?"

"The voices are so loud." Tears streamed down her face and I quickly stepped forward to hug her. "Thank you, Mieczyslaw" she whispered into my shoulder. Slowly I let her go. "How could you know my name. Nobody does, except my dad. Not even Derek knows it. Just my dad and the benefac..." My eyes grew wide. The reason the first password was Kate's name, the reason the benefactor knew my real name, how the Benefactor could confirm deaths.

The Benefactor was a banshee.

The Benefactor was Meredith.

She stood up now and suddenly she screamed so loud I lost orientation. I had no idea were up and down was, my ears were ringing. After what felt like minutes, I gained enough sense of my surroundings to see a lamp being swung at my head.

I felt a sharp pain on my head and then the ground. I heard the voice of the grumpy nurse, Brunski. "Were should I bring him?" My last thought was about, how it should have been obvious, that Meredith had help setting this whole thing up.


End file.
